


Where We Belong

by skyfireflies



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestication, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyfireflies/pseuds/skyfireflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after all these years, you still can't say you'd want things any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day, 2012.

You are sitting across a candle-lit table from Hibari Kyouya. It is Valentine’s Day, and in two months’ time, you’ll be thirty-five years old. This is the fifteenth dinner you’ve had with him on this day, but it’s the first time you’ve actually persuaded him to leave the house for it. Usually, you just cook something up and have dinner at home. 

This year is different, and yet very much the same. 

For one, even though you finally persuaded him to have dinner with you at a restaurant, you’d had so much trouble finding one that was up to his standards that you wonder if it was worth it. That doubt is shaken the moment you’ve both sat down to order your drinks, however. Hibari’s eyes are darting around the room, he’s tapping fingers on the table, and you’re just waiting to see if he’ll still break out in hives after all these years. 

You know he can see how amused you are, too, and that’s not helping matters either. “Maa, maa, Hibari. We can always go home and order out, if it’s really bothering you this much,” you say, and you mean it, too. You’d wanted to go out, and Hibari had actually agreed. You’d been pretty shocked – the only time Hibari ever seems to tolerate crowds at dinner is when Tsuna persuades him (or, well…bribes him, with the promise of a fight). 

“We are –not- leaving, Yamamoto Takeshi,” he says, and his voice is so low you have to strain to hear it– there’s an edge to it that suggests he’s right on the edge of some kind of breakdown, and you’re so familiar with it by now that you’re watching his every movement, making sure that he’s not going to snap. Hibari is stubborn, inhumanly so, and you know it’s pointless to fight with him on this (it’s a matter of pride, after all). “I’ve already ordered the steak. Stop giving me that look.” He says, his blue eyes narrowed on you like he can read every thought in your head.

After fifteen years, you suppose, he probably can.

You roll your eyes and go back to looking around the restaurant, sipping idly at your wine as you wait. “I know, I know. I’m not coddling you or anything,” you laugh, looking back to him, “It’s nice, though. Getting to go out with you like this. I’m really happy!” You can feel the age setting into your face when you smile, you know the laugh lines are there. Just as there are faint worry lines along his face, ones you’re intimately familiar with. 

“Hn. You’re just easy to please, that’s all,” Hibari mutters, and you laugh, because it both is and isn’t true. His foot runs against your calf under the table, just barely touching, and you smile even wider. It’s only for a moment, but Hibari can be surprisingly affectionate at times. There’s no change on his face while he does it; it seems unconscious, even, sometimes, and that just makes you happier. You don’t say anything, just smile into the rim of your glass, and when the food arrives you eat in companionable silence, a ritual perfected over fifteen years.

Yours isn’t a relationship built on words or displays of affection. There’s no hand-holding as you leave the restaurant to head back to your shared flat. No whispered words of love, no loud proclamations of adoration. In fact, it’s hard for most people to see you as a couple– Tsuna can see it, but Tsuna can see everything. 

Your flat is nice and neat, everything has its place. There’s no pictures of the two of you, no chronicle of your relationship. The only pictures in the room are of you with your father, with your mother when you were born. Other than that, there’s nothing personal laid out for the world to see. 

It’s fairly early still, and so you pour some sake for yourself, and some for Hibari, and the two of you sit on the couch. There's some foreign movie playing on the TV that neither of you are paying attention to.

There’s still a slight shake in Hibari’s hands, small tremors, and you don’t say a word. Everyone has their little problems, after all, and Hibari just can’t stand crowds. You don’t need to worry over him, he wouldn’t want you to anyway, and so you just rest your head on his shoulder, half-empty cup in one hand, and shut your eyes. 

Hibari makes a half-hearted noise of protest, but doesn’t move to shove you away. This is a small victory, even after all these years. You smile to yourself and settle down to nap. 

And, if you wake up to Hibari shoving you to the floor an hour later, mumbling about wanting to go to bed, well. You just smile and follow after him without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos much appreciated!


End file.
